


honor thy master

by TheEagleGirl



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Jaime Lannister's honor boner, M/M, Post-Rebellion Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleGirl/pseuds/TheEagleGirl
Summary: “I was only keeping it warm for our friend Robert. It’s not a very comfortable seat, I’m afraid.” Jaime had said it with a laugh, though he still felt numb from the shock of Aerys’s blood on his hands. It had gotten under his gauntlet, and Jaime wondered if he could ever scrub it clean. He had laughed, though, he had to laugh, or else he’d cry.He had to laugh, or else he’d scream.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Ned Stark
Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569355
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	honor thy master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofwickedlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofwickedlight/gifts).



> requested by @ofwickedlight on tumblr: Jaime/Ned — jealous!Jaime being infuriated that Ned hates him for being dishonorable, but is friends with a dishonorable person like Robert.

At the feast, Lord Stark is seated at Robert’s right hand, face thin and sunburnt from his time in the Dornish desert. From across the room, Jaime can see that his eyes are guarded, deep and grey with grief. 

Jaime hates that he notices Eddard Stark’s grief. It’s been two months since he and his Northmen left for Dorne to save Lady Lyanna, and only a sennight since they returned with news of her death. When Robert heard, his misery had been a sight to behold. He’d alternated between howled for all the keep to hear, drunk out of his mind, and breaking anything he could. 

Most of the eyes had been trained on their new king, but Jaime’s eyes had been stuck on Ned Stark’s figure, pale and silent and shaking. Ned Stark, the only man who could calm Robert down during his destructive outbursts. 

Ned Stark, who only two moons ago held a greatsword up to Jaime and demanded he step down from the throne.

“ _I was only keeping it warm for our friend Robert. It’s not a very comfortable seat, I’m afraid.”_ Jaime had said it with a laugh, though he still felt numb from the shock of Aerys’s blood on his hands. It had gotten under his gauntlet, and Jaime wondered if he could ever scrub it clean. He had laughed, though, he _had_ to laugh, or else he’d cry. He had to laugh, or else he’d scream.

Gods, but he will never forget the look on Stark’s face when Jaime laughed.

Apparently, a week of mourning the love of his life is enough for Robert, because when Jaime next looks back at him, there is a serving wench in his lap and a goblet in his hand. By his side, Ned Stark looks resigned, and it isn’t long before the king stands, pulling the girl behind him.

“ _You have no honor, ser,”_ he’d told Jaime then, nearly shaking with disgust. “ _To have stabbed your king in the back, to have allowed the death of **CHILDREN**. You swore an _oath.”

To the seven _hells_ with oaths. Jaime didn’t give two shits about his oaths. What he couldn’t shake was the look on his _face_. 

Suddenly, Jaime feels sick, and altogether too warm. His armor is weighing him down, and he feels a searing anger deep in the pit of his stomach. 

_You lecture me on honor,_ Jaime wants to scream, _and yet you sit by while Robert dishonors himself and your beloved sister’s memory? You sit by while_ he _laughs at the death of Aegon and Rhaenys? You DARE lecture me on honor?_

As if he can hear, Ned Stark chooses that moment to look up, and his eyes catch Jaime’s. For a moment, Jaime is frozen, face red, feeling as if he’s been caught doing something improper. For a moment, Ned Stark’s face is neutral, as if he has forgotten, for a split second of time, what Jaime has done.

For a moment, Jaime almost forgets himself. And then, slowly, tortuously, Ned’s face draws down into a frown.

It’s only after Jaime’s escaped to his chambers that he tears his armor off furiously, trying to get relief from the heat that’s crept up his throat. It’s only after he’s come, gasping, hand wrapped around himself, that Jaime realizes it’s Ned Stark’s grey eyes burning behind his eyelids.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this fic, please leave a comment below!
> 
> [go follow me on tumblr!](https://ladystarks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
